


curiosity and pleasure

by almostalldishes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Grinding, Kissing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostalldishes/pseuds/almostalldishes
Summary: The shape of Chaos unfurls, wings unfold, and several pairs of eyes focus on Zagreus all at once.
Relationships: Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 251





	curiosity and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, my muse thought, a perfect opportunity to write the fluffy body horror smut of my dreams

In the deepest reaches of Tartarus, Zagreus takes a step and sinks into the dark void, the realm of Chaos. Infinite potential, cold and soft, folds around him. He hears his blood rush in his ears, he’s light-headed, he feels his blood _spill_ and he lets it, comforted by the routine of it, and knowledge of who he’ll find once he arrives.

Floating amidst the stars, he knows he’s star-struck, as with many things he’s seen along the way, but… well. He treads where few do, gods included, it’d be stranger not to be amazed or to take these visits for granted.

“You have returned,” Chaos says, a voice ethereal, coming from all directions at once, as if the very air of the place speaks with them.

Zagreus smiles to himself and reaches for the glowing seal. He expects the seal to take the shape (or many shapes) he’d come to see of Master Chaos themselves, but this time they stay hidden. The seal swirls and dances along the palm of his hand, where he cups its movements gently. Maybe he’s wrong but… could Chaos be excited?

“Is all well, Master Chaos?”

Chaos’ voice remains encompassing. “All is well, son of Hades. This is in fact a most fortunate visit. My curiosity knows few bounds, as it must, when gods, mortals and all else spring from one progenitor. I suspect we may be of similar disposition. Do you agree?”

“I haven’t thought of it that way, but I _have_ been trying to escape the Underworld again and again to find answers about my mother.”

“A drive to find truth is curiosity driving you along your way.”

“I’m not so curious to bring into being entire gods like you did, but yes. In my own way. Sure beats sitting around the House all day keeping tracks of shades, and finding out so many things I was told weren’t true.”

“Indeed. And now you are here, driven by that curiosity, time and again.” The bright seal quiets in movement and takes some distance from Zagreus. “I would ask a different kind of response from you, this time.”

“…what exactly are you curious about, Master?”

“Many mortals and the gods upon Olympus indulge in the joining of bodies. You, yourself, have tasted closeness with others before.”

Before Zagreus could think to blush at the mention of his recent closer encounters, the light, bright and many-colored, gives shape to what he’s seen before: the head and torso of a tall, elegant human, draped with what appears to be wings, and resting upon shapes that resemble humans and gods alike. They’re folded in on each other, for now.

“I would propose something in line with my usual offerings: a blessing together with a challenge: to taste of such closeness with me.”

His blood does rush everywhere now, and he feels a little exposed, not having expected this consideration. Chaos did have it right: curiosity drove him on. He is very curious now. “You… would have me?”

“You’ve been amenable to my whims and amusement and have continued visiting me.” They hold out their hand towards him. “You may take your time deciding, and accept or not, or choose something else entirely, but do consider it.”

“Don’t think I’ll need time to decide, Master Chaos.” Zagreus looks at them while taking their hand and bringing it to his lips to press a kiss on the top of the wrist.

In response, the shape of Chaos unfurls, wings unfold, and several pairs of eyes focus on Zagreus all at once. Several arms reach from their lower body, embracing his legs and waist and he gasps at the sensation. He looks down to see how they hold him up and surround him — arms and hands and parts of Chaos that are neither. Even his feet, usually hot to the touch, are held securely.

Their voice quiets, as if the sound only exists in the space between them, as if only Zagreus could ever hear it. “I am glad you accept my proposal. I enjoy hearing the sounds you make.” They look amused and… mischievous. They lean in, forehead touching to Zagreus’ forehead, their eyes like darkness, endless, swirling stars and light.

“Master Chaos, I…” Zagreus still holds their hand, squeezes it.

“You wish to kiss me. I had foreseen such. You may.”

“Yes. But. Have… this is a strange thing to ask, but have you… ever done this before?”

“In a way, many times. With you, this would be the first.”

“Uh. What do you like?”

“An endless variety; anything you would enjoy, would please me. Our interaction is interesting and pleasing for it is your self touching upon limitless possibilities to become one thing: you and me, in this one moment.” Chaos makes a soft humm and the sound makes his skin tingle. Zagreus assumes they are amused. “I have assured you, you may kiss me, son of Hades.”

“Okay, I…” Zagreus exhales slowly, looks at Chaos and sees them anew. He takes hold of their waist and pulls them closer until they’re flush. Then he gives in to the temptation of Chaos’ lips so close and finds them waiting for him, mouth slightly opened.

For a moment he drowns in the sensation of Chaos’ soft lips to his, the heady rush of it. He kisses and tastes their lips, he teases and tastes their tongue. It’s… like kissing Than. Or Meg. Or maybe anyone at all, and that feels almost too mundane.

“I thought you’d taste different. Not… that I had any idea what you would taste like.”

Chaos gives him a small smile. “Letting our curiosity lead us to new places often brings unexpected experiences. I would taste you again.”

“Yes,” Zagreus whispers in the infinite nothing and infinite everything between them.

He feels Chaos’ breath, like a cool breeze, like the air simmering above magma, like the emptiness left behind after the slash of a sword. Then he tastes again, and he’s the nucleus of their converging, the center where the swirling chaos for one moment surrounds him and holds him. The kiss tastes of darkness, of stars, of waves rolling on a shore, of the white of snow melting under his feet, of the bustle of a city. Of mortals, and of gods. Of all the things he might never get a chance to see, and many more things beyond words.

And it feels like lips, wet, amused, contented to let him suck and nip, and groan into their mouth.

He runs his hands over their shoulders and ribs and hips. Ridges and valleys, soft and hard. Carefully tracing around a pair of eyes on their lower body that looks at him entranced, carefully tracing a mouth belonging to that face, and it opens for him and takes his finger to suck on it. Zagreus whispers a curse at the sight, at the feel of it. 

One of the hands holding him lets go and cups him, hard and already enjoying being pressed against Chaos’ body, and he enjoys the direct attention even more. He grinds into it, lost, and then Chaos cups also his head and pulls him back in.

For long moments, all is friction and soft, wet mouths.

“It seems mortals and gods alike prefer to cover themselves in all manners of dress. I would like to divest you of yours.”

“Yes. Yes, yes.” Zagreus breathes hard, as he and Chaos together pull down and pull off his clothes. He realizes suddenly that Chaos was naked, in a way, all along and now that the playing field’s evened out, the desire blazes to touch and trace what he can reach with his mouth.

Kissing the large red gem in the center of their torso makes them hum some more. Following the line of their neck to their bejeweled ears makes them gasp, a sound like the sigh of a river stream. The smaller wings flanking their face fold around both their heads, closing them in, hiding them from nothing but making it feel all the more intimate. Touching these carefully makes them tremble.

What Zagreus feels around his cock is no longer a hand, but a mouth.

“It is as if I kiss you twice now.”

“Ohh,” Zagreus manages to say.

“I could kiss you many times over. All at once.”

“No, I… I think two kisses are enough.”

The second mouth closes over him fully, and it’s wet and warm and they’re sucking him down. He can’t help making small thrusts with his hips in response, cautiously, as much as the hands and arms that grasp and caress and hold him allow.

“Yeah, two kisses are definitely enough.” Zagreus groans, throws his head back, and Chaos pulls him back in to make sure his mouth is occupied again, giving him a tongue to suck on. He tries to spread his legs and it takes the various hands and arms some time to accomodate this, but they do and he’s still as securely embraced. His own hands hold on, one on Chaos’ hips, another held by one hand, squeezing it as he rushes towards orgasm.

It comes crashing over him quickly, and he trembles, momentarily lost in sensation and unwinding tension.

He comes back, shuddering and leaning against Chaos’ shoulder. He looks down. The several hands that had undressed him carefully take the time to bring his clothes back to normalcy. His pants feel uneven, but he decides to adjust that later and hums against Chaos’ shoulder, too content to disturb his afterglow.

“I take it you have enjoyed our time together, here, in this particular time and this particular conformation.”

“Yes. I…” And what else could he say? Unless… “Shouldn’t you... can you... are _you_... pleased?”

“If you wish to ask whether I have come, then I must remind you that all you know has come from me. For me to reach completion would mean the end of the existence as you and yours know it. It is dissolution. This 'little death' will not happen for quite some time.”

“Then…”

“Yes, I am contented, son of Hades.”

“Ah. Good. Whew.” He takes a deep breath and pushes himself up. Chaos takes his cue and releases him back to the floor. He looks around, not quite sure whether Chaos expects more from him.

“There is no need for unease. I have opened the way beyond this realm for you. Leave with my mark on you, then, and may you pursue your curiosity and desire for truth.”

Chaos becomes blinding light, a million dazzling colors, before their corporeal form disappears and leaves behind the same small dancing seal as before.

Zagreus holds it before it sinks into him, leaving a tingling all along his hand and arm. “Farewell, then, Master Chaos.” He lets himself sink through the portal, determined to follow through and make a full escape.


End file.
